Maximus, The Crystal Keeper
Appearance Maximus is a human that stands at roughly 6'1 and weighs in at about 173 pounds. Maximus is a human who before his untimely death, was 24 years old. He aged during the time he was supposedly dead, but his father's immortality kept him alive. His injuries forced him to become mostly robotic for the time he was trapped inside the twisted forest. While the rest of his injuries were healed by his father, Vuxo, when he returned to his castle, even Vuxo couldn't restore Maximus's eye since it was removed from it's socket and no longer connected to his brain. So while Maximus is now back to normal, his left eye is still robotic and will be for the rest of his life unless someone else can find a way to fix it for him. Whenever Maximus transformed, his hair sometimes would turn blue. However, other times, it would turn him green instead. It seems that his happier emotions will turn his hair blue and his angrier emotions will turn his hair green. (Although he later learned how to control the 2 and now can choose which he wants to use) Personality Maximus is hard to prepare for. He usually is a nice dude, but he can become deadly once you piss him off. His forms amp this up to the next level with their drastic power increases. Maximus prefers to be a fun-loving, lighthearted dude, but like I said, he can become vicious and nasty if he's forced into a corner. Maximus is generally someone who likes being left alone and being able to train without interruptions from really anyone, not even his dad if he can help it. Maximus's relationship with his dad is very strained and isn't very powerful like you'd expect it to be. Even with all of that said, Maximus is a very diverse character who has bouts of anger, sadness, confusion, and even a slight clinging tendency every now and then. History WIP Powers Pyrokinesis- Maximus could create enough fire to mimic Hell itself if he wanted to. Electrokinesis- Maximus had enough electricity to hold back a thunderstorm for a few months. Super Speed- Maximus was rumored to be faster than light in just his base form. Super Strength- Maximus was rumored to have strength that was greater than that of Ty. Crystallokinesis- Maximus was rather famous for his ability to create crystals to use as weapons and armor, which he inherited from his Mother. His ability with crystals were far beyond his pyrokinetic and electrokinetic abilities. Techniques Crystal Shift Allows Maximus to shift between using different crystals as his weapons & armor, giving each of them different properties than just using regular crystals. Gray Crystals Non-Elemental, Standard Crystals Red Crystals Fire-Based, Attack Power Increase Blue Crystals Water-Based, Agility Increase Yellow Crystals Earth-Based, Defense Increase Green Crystals Wind-Based, Movement Speed Increase Indigo Crystals Ice-Based, Durability Increase Purple Crystals Electricity-Based, Reaction Speed Increase Orange Crystals Magic-Based, Magic Power & Magic Defense Increase White Crystals Holy-Based, Effective Against Undead Black Crystals Darkness-Based, Effective Against Living Golden Crystals Non-Elemental, All-Around Increase, Effective Against All Shard Rain Maximus causes razor-sharp crystal shards to rain down on the opponent from above. Crystallum Sword Maximus creates a sword made of crystals & then uses it as a melee weapon, occasionally even throwing it at his opponent. Crystallum Spear WIP Crystallum Lance WIP Crystallum Bow & Arrow WIP Crystallum Crossbow WIP Crystallum Axe WIP Crystallum Hammer WIP Crystallum Whip WIP Crystallum Flail WIP Crystallum Claw WIP Crystallum Scythe WIP Crystallum Boomerang WIP Crystallum Shurikens WIP Crystallum Chakram WIP Crystallum Snare WIP Crystallum Eruption WIP Crystallum Cannon/Volley WIP Crystallum Stomp WIP Crystallum Cocoon WIP Crystallum Slam WIP Crystallum Aura WIP Giga Crystal Maximus creates a massive crystal high in the sky & then sends it crashing down on his opponent like a meteor. Crystallum Golem WIP Crystallum Fists Maximus creates razor-sharp crystals around his fist & then punches with it, easily slicing through almost any material & dealing severe piercing, stabbing, & bleeding damage. Crystallum Legs WIP Crystallum Armor WIP Crystallum Shield WIP Crystal Prison Maximus's signature technique, the one he's probably most well-known for. Maximus traps his opponent inside a cage made of a special crystalline compound that not even his Father can easily break free from & then will cause it to slowly shrink until it crushes the opponent. Of a special note, the prison CAN be broken by repeated & ferocious physical attacks OR, especially, sound-based attack. Also, it should be noted that Maximus himself is able to walk right through the crystals like they aren't even there, another ability he inherited from his Mother. WIP Forms (Note: All of the forms have been listed, but the multipliers will be added later) Base Focused (Blue) Angry (Green) Calm (Blue) Furious (Green) Peaceful (Blue) Ballistic (Green) Tranquil (Blue) Irate (Green) Balanced (Blue) Raging (Green) Crystal Guardian Crystal Master Crystal God Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIP Trivia 1. Maximus's name was inspired by the main character of the movie ''Gladiator ''that I watched back in 2000/2001. (His name was also Maximus) 2. Maximus is ambidextrous, just like his father and his Creator. (Ambidextrous means equally adept with both your left and right hands) Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Demigods Category:Melee Weapon Users Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users